1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an igniter for igniting gas and, more particularly, to a secure and convenient igniter.
2. Related Prior Art
As disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 587676, an igniter includes a shell 10, an igniting element 20, a security element 30 and a button cover 40. The igniting element 20 is installed in the shell 10. The igniting element 20 includes a button 21 that can be pushed in order to actuate the igniting element 20. The button cover 40 is attached to the button 21 on a side and exposed from the shell 10 on another side so that the button cover 40 and the button 21 can be pushed in order to actuate the igniting element 20. The security element 30 is pivotally connected to the shell 10. The security element 30 includes a hook 32. Between the security element 30 and the shell 10 is a spring 35 for keeping the hook 32 hooking the button cover 40 so that the button cover 40 and the button 21 cannot be pushed. The security element 30 can be pivoted in order to release the button cover 40 from the hook 32 so that the button cover 40 and the button 21 can be pushed.
The security element 30 provides security; however, it entails inconvenience that is almost unbearable. A user has to pivot the security element 30 with a finger and then slide the finger to the button cover 40 in order to ignite. However, as often happens, before the user reaches the button cover 40, the spring 35 springs the security element 30 back so that the hook 32 hooks the button cover 40 and hinders the pushing of the button cover 40. This is inconvenient. Alternatively, the user may pivot the security element 30 with a finger and push the button cover 40 with another finger. This is also inconvenient.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.